


Happy Birthday, Sweet Inquisitor.

by SouthOfFerelden



Series: "The Inquisitor And His Seeker" [13]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Awkward Cullen, Birthday Cake, Birthday Party, Birthday Sex, Brotherly Love, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Friendship/Love, POV Cassandra Pentaghast, Pregnancy, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-08
Updated: 2016-09-08
Packaged: 2018-08-13 22:21:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7988209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SouthOfFerelden/pseuds/SouthOfFerelden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Lord Treveylan's birthday and he isn't happy about it. Fed up of hearing people dismissing him as a leader because of his age and inexperience, he tries to avoid the day altogether. Lady Pentaghast plans to give her younger lover a day he won't forget, with the help of their friends and a small bowl of melted chocolate he has the best birthday he could ever hope for.</p>
<p>“But I made you a cake..” Cassandra whispers before wrapping her arms around his neck leaning up to kiss him, she smiles against his mouth when he moves to cup her face and he tangles his legs with hers. Cassandra nips at his bottom lip making him deepen their kiss. </p>
<p>Rated E just to be safe for the later part :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Birthday, Sweet Inquisitor.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Wow.. Hello haha Thank you so so so much for all the lovely comments i've had and kudos and reads.. You guys are just amazing! So anyways, I've been away for well over a year and this is just something that I wanted to write about.. I'm still feeling a bit rusty and i'm still new to all this so any hints tips or love is always appreciated :) I have a big birthday coming up in a few days (I don't want to talk about it haha) so this seemed to work for me! I rated it E to be safe.. Im not sure if my ratings are off, but enjoy anyways :D
> 
> I'm looking for someone to commission for some new art :) I'm feeling the Inquis/Cass love again <3 Feel free to follow me on tumblr - http://southofferelden.tumblr.com and send me any links to people taking commissions :)
> 
> Also, i'm so sorry its so long.. I got carried away :D I'll try and break it down into chapters if I can figure out how to.. Enjoy :)

Lady Pentaghast knew that this day had been weighing heavily on her lover, The Inquisitors mind for a few days. It had started with him conveniently forgetting what day it was, denying all knowledge to anyone that asked if the day had any significance to him and lying to get them to change the subject. After that Cassandra had caught Lord Trevelyan on more than one occasion staring at his reflection in the mirror, his nimble fingers poking at the skin at the corner of his eyes or examining the dark hair at his temples looking for any sign of greys. Tonight and now in the early hours of the day he was dreading so much, Cassandra felt him lay restlessly at her side unable to sleep because of his worries. The Seeker watches him shift in the bed next to her again as he turns onto his side to face her with a deep sigh, she feels his eyes on her even in the darkness of their quarters searching for hers. When he reaches his hand out to rub against her bare arm, she knows he is aware that she is awake and that he has kept her from her sleep with his fidgeting. The Inquisitor had been facing enemies and a task that most only faced in their worst nightmares, but this was what was keeping him awake tonight.  
  
  
“Do we need to discuss why this is bothering you?” Cassandra whispers quietly to him getting only a small sigh in response, she sees him shake his head slightly. She reaches for him in the darkness as he draws her into his arms, relaxing into his embrace. “Talk to me” Cassandra adds quietly, placing her hands on his chest as she nuzzles her head into his neck.  
  
  
“Can’t we just forget about it?” He says quietly as Cassandra feels him brush his mouth against her hair feeling comforted by their closeness. “We can pretend its not happening,” He whispers into her soft locks.

  
“It isn’t a big deal Ashton,” The Seeker says quietly stroking the warm skin beneath her hands, outlining the hard muscle she finds there with her palms. She feels him sigh again and swallow hard as she places a soft kiss against his throat, the short stubble tickling her lips. “It doesn’t change anything. It is supposed to be a joyous occasion,” She adds pressing another kiss to his neck. They had spent many hours trying to sooth each other’s worries in this way but Cassandra had always known his fears to be about failing his followers or being unable to stop Corypheus, not his anxious feelings about a day that most people celebrated.

  
“We can skip today, spend it in bed and start again tomorrow” He sighs again laying his head against hers as Cassandra laughs quietly to herself, she wouldn’t turn down a day with this man even if she knew it was impossible for them to ignore all of their duties.

  
“You are the Inquisitor, We can do anything you would like” Lady Pentaghast sees the small smile tug at the corner of his mouth that makes her heart skip. She would have to interrogate him further about this when he wasn’t teasing the sensitive skin of her neck with his fingertips, she thought.  
  
  
“Anything?” Comes his reply as he tilts his head to capture her mouth with his, his warm lips and tongue so demanding of hers that it lights a fire inside her that she can feel spreading fast. Cassandra whimpers against his lips when he trails his hands down her back to her hips, he guides her leg around his waist pulling her flush against him. “I have to go..” He mumbles, making her pull her mouth from his giving him a questioning look.

  
“Go where? It’s only just morning” The Seeker huffs slightly trying to hide her disappointment that what was turning into a potentially wonderful morning love making session was going to be put on hold.

  
“I said I’d meet Cullen” Lord Trevelyan says diverting his eyes from her, Cassandra lets out a laugh trying to cover the slight jealousy that she felt creeping into her. She hoped her jealousy was aimed at Cullen for getting to spend time with her Inquisitor and not the other way around. The Seeker shakes her head a little, she wasn’t that woman and wouldn’t let herself be that woman, if he had already made plans with The Commander then she wouldn’t let him see her disappointment at losing an extra couple of hours with him. Besides, Cassandra thought, she should be encouraging The Inquisitor and The Commander to strengthen their friendship and patch over any tension there had been between the men recently because of her.

  
“Oh.. Cullen?” Cassandra replies quietly watching him nod, her Inquisitor wraps his arms around her tightly again in an embrace that makes it even harder to want to let him leave her. She smiles when he presses a gentle kiss against her cheek.

   
“I can’t leave him waiting too long.. I asked him to go over a few things with me” The Inquisitor says giving her a smile as he lets go of her, she unwraps her legs from around his waist letting him move. “I’m trying to involve him and make things better between us, I know it would make you happy” The Seeker watches him climb out of their bed, she hears his bare feet make contact with the floor as he stands.

  
“I was going to give you your first gift, But I suppose if you would rather the company of Ser Rutherford..” Cassandra begins, letting her eyes travel down the naked expanse of his back and shoulders as he stretches, working the sleep out of his muscles. Lady Pentaghast knew she would never set eyes on a lovelier sight than him and was confident in that, the amount of time she had spent trying to memorise every inch of his tanned and defined body with her eyes, hands and lips.

  
“I would rather the company of you” Lord Trevelyan laughs, he steps closer to the dresser to pick out something to wear. “And I already told you, you didn’t need to give me gifts. It’s an out-dated sentimental tradition.. I have everything I could ever want” He looks over his shoulder at her again and catches her eyes with a smile when he sees her eyeing him. “You always look at me is if you want to eat me alive” He adds turning back to face her.

  
“Is that a bad thing?” Cassandra raises her eyebrow and stretches out on the bed, biting her bottom lip when she sees his eyes wonder over her naked form. The Seeker hears him curse to himself when she brings her hand up to brush over her neck, down her collarbone and over her breast, she sighs giving him her best sultry gaze.

  
“It would definitely not be a bad thing” The Inquisitor groans again his eyes fixed on her. “Cass..” He whispers as she watches him move closer to the bed again.

  
“Maybe I do..” Cassandra says seeing the slight flush begin to form on his chest and neck. She watches as he begins fumbling for his clothes trying to drag himself away from her blatant attempts to get him back into bed with her. “Does that idea not entice you Inquisitor?” She adds seeing him huff with effort to not let his resolve falter and keep his eyes from her.

  
“Maker” She hears The Inquisitor mumble to himself as he quickly steps into his leather breaches, tugging them up his legs. “All of you entices me Lady Pentaghast” He adds reaching for his white cotton shirt. “That is the problem.. I would most likely let the world fall down around my head to spend another half an hour with you” The Inquisitor shakes his head “If I hadn’t..” He sighs.

  
“I know, if you hadn’t made plans with Cullen” Cassandra finishes for him, he looks up from buttoning his shirt to look at her with a smirk. “I understand,” She adds returning his smile, she pulls the sheets around her body to keep her from the morning chill. If the Inquisitor didn’t plan on keeping her warm she would have to rely on more traditional methods.   
  
  
“I would like to spend this day with you.. The whole of it” Lord Trevelyan mumbles scooping up his leather boots, holding them in his fist. “Maybe next year we can celebrate properly without this hanging over us?” He adds glancing at her again. The Seeker realized this was probably the first time he had spent his birthday away from his home and family in Ostwick, she would definitely make sure it was one he would never forget.  
  
  
“Life will be very different for us next year” Cassandra says with a smile before discarding her bedding again, crawling towards the end of the bed where he now stands. She kneels up wrapping her arms around his neck tightly pressing a kiss to his cheek making him smile again. “Everything will be better,” She adds.

  
“I hope so, as long as I have you,” He says nuzzling his mouth against her cheek. “Our child” The Inquisitor smiles slipping his arms around her waist, he brushes his mouth against hers. “Our home..” He adds bringing his hand to stroke through her hair gently. “A life for you and me” Cassandra nods moving her lips to the corner of his.

  
“Peace” The Seeker adds to his list, it was sounding more wonderful by the minute. “No early morning meetings with Cullen” Cassandra laughs before giving him one more kiss to send him on his way, she smiles into it when he holds onto her tighter struggling to leave. “Go, you don’t want to keep him waiting. We can continue this later..”

  
“Later” The Inquisitor nods pulling away from her reluctantly. “I love you,” He adds cupping her face in his hand, he rubs his finger gently against her scar making her blush slightly.  
  
  
“I love you” Cassandra replies with another smile as he walks away from her, he glances back over his shoulder still looking to be in two minds about leaving her. She shakes her head motioning him to go and watches him disappear down their stairs.  
  
  
The Seeker sits still for a moment listening to the sound of his feet on the stone steps, counting them in her head until she knows that she can hear him reach the bottom and the wooden door to the rest of Skyhold. She listens as he pauses to tug his boots before he opens and then close the door behind him. The second she is sure the coast is clear she jumps out of the bed and straight over to the dresser, pulling out some clothes she quickly dresses and follows after him.  
  
  
“Ashton?!” Cassandra shouts down the stairs, pausing to see if he is still there and has heard her. When she doesn’t hear him turning back or a response she heads down the stairs quickly.  


“Good morning Lady Pentaghast” Dorian smiles as she walks through the door and into the main hall. “Lord Trevelyan has left with Commander Cullen.. I thought you said you planned to keep him occupied while we prepared for his Birthday?” Cassandra sees Dorian’s moustache twitch in a smirk.  
  
  
“Apparently our Lord Inquisitor would rather be kept occupied by our blonde Commander. I didn’t have to do anything to keep him busy, he offered to keep himself out from under our feet” Cassandra returns Dorian’s smile. “Unfortunately for me” She adds making him laugh.  
  
  
“I thought you women had your ways” The Mage chuckles glancing up as Lady Montilyet spots them talking and approaches the pair.  
  
  
“My ways failed me” The Seeker receives a pat on the arm from Dorian.  
  
  
“Oh Cassandra” Josephine looks almost fit to burst at the excitement of the Inquisitors birthday. “I have given the kitchen staff a list of everything we require for the feast and what we would like prepared for his meal. I have requested all his favourite foods as you asked,” She adds with her own smile.  
  
  
“Seeker” Leliana nods her head in a greeting when she joins her friends. “I’ve got some of my group putting up decorations and moving the furniture. Where is the Commander? He said he would help me bring in the well wishes and gifts that have arrived for the Inquisitor. They’ve been arriving for a few days now and the pile is getting quite large” The Spymaster glances around looking for Cullen.  


“Ash said he was supposed to be meeting Cullen” Cassandra replies looking past the group at the people that are dashing about, getting the hall ready for her love. “I know, your guess is as good as mine” Cassandra laughs to herself looking back at the Inquisitor’s advisors and most trusted friends.  
  
  
“That is most.. Unusual” Leliana replies looking confused as to why the Commander and the Inquisitor would be together.  
  
  
“I know, but at least he is out of the way” The Seeker nods, and hopefully they weren’t arguing. “I’m going to make him a cake” Cassandra smiles confidently receiving a questioning look from the others. “What?”  
  
  
“Do you know how to make a cake?” Dorian asks raising an eyebrow.  
  
  
“Of course. All the time” The Seeker replies flatly. “I’ll see you all soon, I’ll bring The Inquisitor back with me when I know we’ll be ready” Lady Pentaghast smiles at them all, so glad to have such a great group of friends like them. “Thank you all for your help, I know he will love it” She adds smiling again.  
  
  
  
                                                           --------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
“I’ve prepared you the chocolate to cover the cake with, Lady Pentaghast,” One of the kitchen staff says, handing the Seeker a large bowl. “You just need to give it a good stir and then it will be perfect to be smoothed over when the cake has cooled. I’m sorry I can’t stay and make you one but I must join the others in collecting and preparing the rest of the ingredients for the Inquisitors birthday feast,” She adds giving Cassandra a little nod “You said you’ve baked before and wanted to make him one?” She asks untying the apron that is wrapped around her waist.  
  
  
“Of course” Cassandra replies flatly “All the time” She adds looking around her at the Kitchen. In truth she had never baked in her life, let alone a Birthday Cake. She had never been blessed with skills in the kitchen like she had her skills on the battlefield but she was going to try her best to make him something nice.  
  
  
“We should be back by mid afternoon, my Lady” The kitchen assistant ducks her head again. “I’ve left some ingredients out for you, but I’m certain you’ll be able to locate the rest yourself” She gives The Seeker a smile before heading for the kitchen door, closing it behind her.  
  
  
Cassandra looks around her again suddenly feeling out of her depth, she glances down into the bowl at the melted chocolate fondant that has been left for her. The Seeker perches on the table edge resting it on her lap. She dips her finger into the bowl, dragging it around the edge and scooping out a large blob of dark brown chocolate frosting. The Seeker glances around her for a moment to make sure that she isn’t been watched, before wrapping her lips around the far too tempting sweet icing letting out a satisfied ‘Mmmm’ sound as the smooth chocolate melts on her tongue.   
  
  
“That tastes so good,” Cassandra says quietly to herself, licking her lips to make sure she hasn’t wasted any chocolate. She was going to need to get on with actually making a cake to decorate with this or she would end up eating the whole thing to herself as it was, maybe she would save some for her and the Inquisitor to enjoy privately together later.  
  
  
She moves from her seated position on the edge of the large preparation table in the kitchen to stand so that she can reach the wooden spoon that she has discarded next to her, that too is covered in chocolate and she knew she had every intention of that ending up in her mouth too, before long. Lady Pentaghast places the bowl carefully down on the table again so that she can continue mixing it without spilling it;   
  
  
“Right..” Cassandra nods sliding the chocolate goo filled bowl away from her and taking hold of the large dusty looking book that waits for her, she drags it closer reading to check she is still open to the right page. “Birthday Cake.. This seems simple enough. I don’t see what the big fuss is about baking, this will be easy,” The Seeker announces confidently letting her eyes quickly scan the writing on the page and the list of ingredients.

  
“Step one..” The Seeker reads aloud “Prepare all ingredients.. Butter, Flour and Sugar” Cassandra reads again placing her hand on the three little bowels in turn that sit in front of her, each one appears to contain the first three ingredients she needs. “Vanilla” She adds looking around at the selection that she has been left by the kitchen staff, none of them immediately jumping out at her or being identifiable as vanilla.  


“How am I supposed to know what a Vanilla looks like?” Cassandra snorts already fed up of this cooking business. The Seeker places her hands on her hips glaring at   
her collection of bottles and jars for a moment. “You will do” Lady Pentaghast finally settles on a small jar of a finely ground brown substance.  
  
  
“Three large hens eggs” Cassandra reaches across the table for the eggs but manages to catch her elbow on one of the other jars and sends it crashing to the floor, the lid opens with such force that the contents fly everywhere covering the tiles and almost everything else in the kitchen with a fine white powder. “Oh Maker” The Seeker curses to herself trying to rub the flour out of her hair and clothes as it settles, without much luck.   
  
  
“Step two” The Seeker continues reading, she brings a hand up to her face wiping her eyes with the back of her hand trying to remove the flour but only making it worse. “Ensure the oven is hot” Cassandra looks over her shoulder at the stove and confirms that there is a glowing fire lit beneath it and it looks ready to bake her cake. “Okay that seems fine,” She mumbles again quickly brushing the page of the book so she can continue with the recipe.  
  
  
“Step three.. Mix Butter and Sugar together” Lady Pentaghast picks up another bowl that she intends on mixing the cake in, she rereads the instructions once more to make sure she hasn’t missed anything. “How do I know how much to use?” She ponders looking between the two little bowls of ingredients. “Do I put all of it in there? I have no idea..” Cassandra sighs; she really wasn’t cut out for this. The Seeker looks between the ingredients again before deciding it probably wouldn’t do any harm just to use the whole lot. All the cakes she had ever tasted were sweet and she was sure the butter didn’t make much of a difference to the taste anyway. Cassandra picks both up at the same time, dumping them into the bowl causing another cloud of flour to rise up into the air and cover her face further making The Seeker cough.  
  
  
“Step four.. Add the three eggs..” Lady Pentaghast picks up the three eggs ready to add them to her mixture. The Seeker leans to the side again to double check the book once more, before she can do anything to save it, one egg tumbles from her hand and straight onto the floor with a loud crack. “Add the two eggs” Cassandra groans looking down at her feet that are now covered in a mixture of flour and raw egg. “Just wonderful” she sighs dropping the two remaining eggs, shells and all, into the bowl.

  
“Step five” She sighs again “Add vanilla and ensure mixture is light and creamy?” Cassandra shakes her head wondering how on earth she is supposed to end up with a mixture that is light and creamy when she has just added those ingredients. The Seeker shrugs slightly and reaches for the ground brown powder; she flicks the lid up and turns it over sprinkling it onto the other contents of her bowl. “Light and creamy” Cassandra says again picking up another wooden spoon and using it to mix her ingredients together. Once she has managed to break the egg shells up slightly by bashing them with the spoon and smoothed out some of the lumps, she nods satisfied that she has a good cake mixture for her Inquisitor’s birthday cake.  
  
  
“Step six. Spoon into a cake tin..” The Seeker looks around her wondering if they even owned a cake tin. She was sure that the cooks had made cake before today, but where might they keep the tin? Cassandra pouts a little, beginning to get concerned that she has gone to all this effort and doesn’t have anything to bake it in. She quickly moves between the different cupboards, looking through each of them for anything that might work as a cake tin. Finally when she has decided she wouldn’t know what one looked like, she settles on using a sauce pan.  
  
  
“Perfect” Cassandra smiles to herself when she has finished filling the saucepan with her mixture, careful not to spill too much of it seeing how overfull it is. Lady Pentaghast picks up the pan and carries it over to the oven, using one of the mits hanging nearby to open it, quickly forcing the pan and its contents into the stove. “Now we wait” she nods again feeling pleased with her achievement. The Seeker perches on the edge of the table again wondering how she would know when the cake is baked.  
  
  
“What have you been doing?” Comes The Inquisitors reaction when he steps through the door and into the kitchen. Cassandra jumps up from her seat quickly running over to him trying to block him from coming any further and seeing what she has been making.  
  
  
“Get out” Cassandra shouts moving in front of him blocking his movement, she brings her hands up trying to shoo him away. “You are not permitted to enter” The Seeker adds receiving a laugh from the Inquisitor, it was his fortress and he was certain he could go anywhere he wanted to.

  
“Look at this mess Cass.. Did you do this?” Lord Trevelyan begins again looking past her and into the kitchen, he notices the flour all over the floor and that it looks like a storm has whipped through. Cassandra snorts at him trying to shoo him again but he grabs hold of her hands ducking under her human blockade. The Seeker didn’t really want him to leave but she also didn’t want him to see what she had been working on either.  
  
  
“I didn’t mean to” The Seeker huffs trying to pull him back in the direction of the door. She was sure that as soon as he saw his cake that evening, he would understand that her masterpiece would be well worth a broken egg and spilt ingredients.

  
“What are you up to?” The Inquisitor asks again turning back to her, Cassandra just gives him an innocent smile and a shrug making him laugh. “Hmm.. I don’t believe you” The Inquisitor grins at her as he wraps his arm around her waist, pulling her towards him. “You can’t keep secrets from me Lady Seeker” The Inquisitor adds nuzzling his mouth against her neck making her giggle.  
  
  
“You can’t see yet” Cassandra smirks placing her hands on his chest, letting them slide up onto his shoulders. “And don’t think you can get your way just because it is your birthday” The Seeker adds poking her tongue out at him.   
  
  
“If I can’t get my own way on my birthday, what is the point of having one at all?” Lord Trevelyan replies moving his hand from her waist up to the centre of her back, he tilts her head back slightly so he can get a better look at her in the light that is streaming through the small window. “Look at you..” He says giving her a smile, bringing his hand up to her cheek. “I think we need to go and get you cleaned up.. We did decide we could spend today in bed” The Inquisitor wipes away the smear of flour on her with his thumb.  
  
  
“That does sound wonderful” The Seeker returns his smile letting him press his lips to hers as she wraps her arms around his neck, relaxing into his embrace. “But I’m afraid I’m just too busy right now” She adds giving him a quick kiss as she lets go of him, untangling herself from his arms. “Now, stop distracting me” The Seeker pokes him in the chest to highlight her point.  
  
  
“I’m distracting you?” The Inquisitor asks making her nod and bite her bottom lip, he returns her smile as leans in to kiss her making her melt against him again. Cassandra internally berates herself for always becoming such a mess every time this man placed his mouth on her, but all she could think about now was how good it felt to have him in such close proximity.   
  
  
“Everything about you distracts me,” The Seeker whimpers when he pulls back from the kiss. “You leave me desperate for you whenever you are near me” She adds giving him a shove in the chest when he smiles triumphantly. “Do not look so pleased with yourself Inquisitor”  
  
  
“You make me feel the same” Lord Trevelyan dips his head to press his lips against her throat making his Seeker whimper again. He moves his hands to her thighs, lifting her off of her feet making her squeal and wrap her arms and legs around him. “Its hard to think of anything but you” He adds holding her tightly.  
  
  
“You should go” Cassandra sighs letting him lower her to the ground again, she reaches to run her hand through her lovers hair wondering how she could possibly love him anymore than she already did.  
  
  
“Later?” The Inquisitor asks as he steps away from her and heads towards the door. The Seeker watches him smoothing out his clothes slightly making sure he looks alright and not too much like he’d just been spending some quality time with her.  
  
  
“Later” Cassandra nods giving him another smile “I have plans for you” She adds making him smirk, she watches her perfect Inquisitor leave, knowing that for a change she would definitely be seeing him later for his surprise dinner with their friends. Before she can return to her cake, which the Seeker thinks she can now start to smell in the oven, The Inquisitor pokes his head back into the room.  
  
  
“You taste amazing by the way” He grins bringing his hand to his mouth chuckling when he sees Cassandra blush at his words. As quick as he’d appeared again he is gone, The Seeker lifts her own hand to her lips already missing him.  
  
  
                                                                      
                                                                  --------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
Lady Pentaghast steps out through the large wooden doors of Skyhold, letting them bang closed behind her. The Seeker glances around her wondering where The Inquisitor has been spending some of his afternoon after she’d convinced him to leave her to her cake making and stop distracting her. Although inside was a bustle of activity getting everything ready for the meal he was due to share with his friends, outside in the yard was quiet. Cassandra leans her head back slightly taking a deep breath, filling her lungs with the beautiful clean mountain air that she knows she will never get enough of. Apart from a few kitchen staff and a skeleton number of soldiers at their posts, most people had been given the day off and were toasting the Inquisitor’s good health, on his birthday, in the tavern or catching up on their favourite pastimes for the afternoon.  
  
  
The Seeker begins walking down the stone steps like she has done so many times before, listening to the jangling of the buckles on her boots as she walks. As she reaches the bottom she hears a loud roar coming from beyond the Tavern door and the sound of lots of people singing and shouting, she smiles to herself glad to know that their followers and Inquisition members were all having a good time and getting some time to relax. Lady Pentaghast knew that they had all been feeling the pressure recently, the inner circle and advisors were only a small part of the whole picture of the Inquisition and they were being challenged just as much as her friends were. Cassandra brings her hands up to her arms rubbing the skin quickly, keeping the slight breeze and chill from her body.  
  
  
“Good afternoon Lady Pentaghast” Scout Harding gives her a wide smile when The Seeker approaches the Tavern, she spots Lace Harding sat with a small group of workers from the forge, all sat on a crates around a makeshift barrel table. “Would you care to join us for a hand?” She asks gesturing to her group and the cards they hold.  
  
  
“And to you Harding” Cassandra returns her smile and nods to the group as well. “I’ll have to pass I’m afraid, I actually looking for Lord Trevelyan.. Have you seen him pass by this way?” The Seeker asks looking past the group and into the Tavern window. When she doesn’t see him in there she turns her attention back to Harding.  
  
  
“He and the Commander were drinking together about an hour ago in The Tavern” Scout Harding says with a nod confirming that she had indeed seen him. “They then headed in that direction,” She adds pointing up towards the battlements.  
  
  
“Thank you” The Seeker replies dipping her head again in thanks. Lady Pentaghast looks up at the battlements wondering where her two favourite men had got to and what they could be doing. Cassandra steps towards the bottom of the stairs, placing her hand on the low stonewall helping her balance. She moves up them, taking two at a time eager to set eyes on him and wanting to get him back into Skyhold so they can continue his birthday celebrations with their friends. The Seeker’s ears suddenly tune to the sound of a people chatting loudly and laughter, laughter that she is certain belongs to both her lover and her best friend.   
  
  
“So I picked him up out of the gutter and do you know what he said to me?” Commander Cullen cries drawing another chuckle from the Inquisitor.   
  
  
The Seeker reaches the top of the stairs and glances in the direction of Commander Cullen’s tower and the room that the Inquisitor has claimed as his own. She spots them almost immediately, the two men leaning against the stone parapet looking out across the mountains surrounding them. Both of them appear relaxed and for once, Cassandra notices, getting along and enjoying each others company.  
  
  
“What did he say?” The Inquisitor shouts in return, sounding to be very involved in the story he is being told. Cassandra smiles seeing the interaction between them, their relationship hadn’t always been the smoothest and it made her happy to see them not arguing. She was pleased to see The Inquisitor hanging on every word her friend said too, Cullen was a good man and would always be a part of their family she hoped.  
  
  
“You wont believe me,” The Commander laughs again, slapping his hand on the stone causing the Inquisitor to laugh again. Cassandra watches Cullen gather himself up to add a punch line to his story, he stands up from his leaning position and begins gesturing with his hands. “He lifts his hands up in surrender and says, I believe I may have soiled myself in the Chantry Fountain” Cullen laughs again as the story appears to be too much for Lord Trevelyan who lets out another loud belly laugh. Cassandra watches Lord Trevelyan place a hand on The Commanders shoulder to indicate his story is just too funny, he brings his hand up to his face laughing into it.  
  
  
“Your making it up” The Inquisitor coughs trying to stop himself from laughing anymore, he sighs wiping the tears from his eyes. “There’s no way he would have said that,” He adds chuckling to himself some more, Cassandra notices Cullen drop his eyes to the floor and smile. All he wanted was his friendship but she had come between them. The Seeker wondered if this was what they had really needed all along to try and get past their differences and form the bond she knew they could have. As they both stood there now; without their uniforms and armour, without their weapons and struggle for power over each other.. Just as men. Not as The Inquisitor and The Commander but as Ashton and Cullen.  
  
  
“The Maker as my witness” The Commander laughs reaching out to pat the Inquisitor’s shoulder in return. “It happened.. Next time we travel to Val Royeaux, I will show you the fountain,” He adds glancing up when he notices they are no longer alone. Cullen gives The Seeker a small smile when their eyes meet, which she gladly returns. “My lady Seeker” Cullen says bowing his head to her in the most informal greeting he would think appropriate in front of her betrothed.  
  
  
“I’m sorry if I interrupted your story” The Seeker approaches them watching The Inquisitors head turn to look to her direction when he hears her voice. Beautiful pools of deep brown eyes meet her and a wide smile appears on his face, immediately giving her butterflies in her stomach. The Seeker tries to hide her pleasure at seeing her lover, not wanting to rub it and their relationship in Cullen’s face or upset him.  
  
  
“Cullen was just telling me about a posting he had in Val Royeaux” The Inquisitor replies chuckling again. “Have you told Cass that one?” He asks turning his attention to Cullen.  
  
  
“I don’t believe I have, but I will be sure to Lord Trevelyan” Commander Cullen replies, suddenly not looking quite as comfortable as he had done a few moments ago but trying to continue smiling.  
  
  
“You should call me Ashton” The Inquisitor replies producing his hand, outstretched for the Commander to shake. Cassandra watches as her sometimes awkward, sometimes bumbling and quite often overwhelmed friend reaches his own arm out. He grasps the Inquisitor’s forearm in a gesture usually reserved for fellow Templars. “We are brothers in arms Cullen, you should call me Ashton. We have shared a drink like soldiers and stories like old friends” The Inquisitor pulls Cullen closer making the ex-Templar look at Cassandra, puzzled. “We fight like cat and dog, and it’s wrong. So now we agree that there is nothing that can come between us, do you agree?”

  
“I do, Inqu.. Ashton” The Commander replies with a nod and a shake of their arms. The Inquisitor lets go of Cullen’s arm and gives him a not so gentle punch to the chest. Cassandra laughs to herself trying to hide her smile behind her hand, she knew that Cullen found the younger man to be a bit of a mystery to him and his military ways.  
  
  
“Have you two been drinking?” Cassandra asks when she approaches her Inquisitor; she steps onto her tiptoes and places her hands on his shoulder to press a soft kiss against his cheek. The Inquisitor turns his head to capture her mouth with his making her laugh against his lips, always trying to take advantage of the situation. Cassandra can taste the spiced liquor on his lips and knows their loud sharing of stories and laughter is slightly alcohol fuelled. She spots Cullen suddenly becoming overly interested in something on the floor, averting his eyes when he sees them kiss. Cassandra shakes her head at the Inquisitor chastising him for being so blatant in front of the Commander, he just grins again. Cassandra hoped that this new band of brothers wasn’t going to wear off once they had both sobered up.  
  
  
“Only one” Lord Trevelyan laughs smacking The Commander in the arm again “Or was it two Cullen?” The Inquisitor laughs.  
  
“I believe it was three my friend” The Commander replies with a small chuckle of his own. He looks to Cassandra when he hears her tutting at them mouthing ‘I’m sorry’. “We were just in the Tavern, Lady Seeker” Cullen adds with his own smile.  
  
  
“Everyone wants to share a drink with you, when it’s your birthday” The Inquisitor wraps his arms around his Seekers waist again pulling her against his side. She would have to remember he was even more tactile when he’d had a drink.  
  
  
“So lets go for a walk about and walk those drinks off” Lady Pentaghast replies wriggling away from him, she takes hold of his hands leading him away from his position against the wall. “Walk with me, my love” The Seeker drops one of his hands so she can beckon him towards her with one finger, she holds the other one tighter feeling him slide his fingers through hers.  
  
  
“Cullen.. Brother.. I must go. My wife has requested my company and I would be a fool to deny her anything,” The Inquisitor announces glancing back at the Commander. “But we will continue these stories later and we will share some ale and red meat, like men!” He shouts the last bit to emphasize his point. Cassandra just sighs and wraps her arm around his shoulders trying to get him to move.

  
“See you for the.. Thing” The Commander replies shaking his head slightly. The Seeker could see that he too had shared in the birthday celebrations but he hadn’t consumed as much as the Lord Trevelyan. Cassandra brings her finger up to her lips warning Cullen to not say another word, the Commander clamps his hands over his mouth watching the pair walking away.  
  
  
“Have you finished making my cake?” The Inquisitor laughs wrapping his arm around her waist again as they walk, he leans over to press his mouth to the side of her head making her smile. Cassandra frowns slightly when she processes what he has said.  
  
  
“It was supposed to be a surprise” Cassandra huffs leaning into him, enjoying his warmth at her side to keep the slight chill away. “How did you know I was making you a cake?” She asks him glancing to meet his eyes.  
  
  
“I can find my way around a kitchen” Lord Trevelyan laughs. “How did you know I’d been at the tavern?” He asks her giving her a cheeky grin. Cassandra places her hand over his at her waist, rubbing the back of his hand with her fingertips.   
  
  
“Because you and Cullen weren’t at each others throats for a change?” The Seeker asks him as they continue to walk, their steps in time with each other. “I knew there had to be some kind of drinking involved for you two to get along” Cassandra adds looking down at the floor, she felt so torn between them the majority of the time. The Inquisitor was her love, her man of her dreams, father to her child and man she wanted to spend the rest of her life with, but The Commander was still a dear friend and confident.   
  
  
“Hey hey hey..” The Inquisitor says quietly stopping her in her tracks, he moves in front of her cupping her face in his hands making her look him in the eye. “I’m trying to be friends with him, I really am” Lord Trevelyan adds rubbing his thumbs against her skin.  
  
  
“I know” Cassandra sighs quietly, nodding.  
  
  
“I want you to be happy.. If that involves me and Cullen being friends then that is what will happen. I know he is your friend and he is important to you. I would never come between you two or tell you who you can and cant be friends with, you know that” The Inquisitor sees his Seeker nodding again but avoiding his eyes. “If he is that important to you, which I think he is, then I will do all I can to make him know we want him around” The Inquisitor presses a kiss against her cheek making her smile.  
  
  
“He doesn’t mean to be the way he is” Cassandra places her hands over his again drawing them away from her face and dragging him into walking along the battlements again.  


“Well as long as he remembers that you are mine..” The Inquisitor begins slipping his hand around her waist again. Cassandra smacks him gently on the chest making him laugh before wrapping her arm around him again. “You are mine and I am yours. Always Cass.. And there’s nothing that will change that. As long as Cullen doesn’t step over that line everything will be fine”   
  
  
“Well thank you for being sweet with him. I know you two think you are from such different worlds and such different people, but I think you have more in common than you know” The Seeker smiles when she sees her love just shrug his shoulders.   
  
  
“We both have very good taste in women” The Inquisitor chuckles as they head down the stairs. “I guess we are both just trying to look out for those that we care about..” He adds holding his hand out to her to offer his support on the uneven stone. “I know he doesn’t understand Me..” Lord Trevelyan lets her wrap her arms around his bicep again.  
  
  
“Why does that matter?” Cassandra asks him rubbing her hand against the soft cloth of his shirt. “You are a complex beast, Inquisitor. You have to remember Cullen has been trained as a Templar for a large part of his life.. He probably didn’t come across many men like you in his order. Your whole world confuses him and is strange to him, that doesn’t mean either of you are right or wrong. Just different” The Seeker adds hoping he is understanding what she is saying because The Inquisitor is frowning slightly.

  
“I don’t have a military background,” The Inquisitor says quietly continuing the lead her across the yard. “I don’t think there is anything wrong with being like me” He frowns again.  
  
  
“When you are in an Order you do tend to be more reserved, more guarded with your feelings and your emotions. You have helped me break down my barriers and be more open but he is still where I was, he is going to find some customs and ideas unusual and find someone like you hard to understand. No one is going to understand what it is like to be a soldier and a warrior unless they’ve lived that life. When you are in the Templars..” Cassandra continues.  
  
  
“Or The Seekers” The Inquisitor laughs. “I’m surprised you’ve managed to understand someone as strange and as unusual as me Lady _Seeker_ , but you are probably right. I’m sure you and Cullen understand each other completely, where as I’m just a Lord that knows nothing of real life or has anything in common with you” He chuckles. “No wonder he thinks you are destined to be together”  
  
  
“Do not joke about that” Cassandra leans towards him pressing her mouth to his ear. “I am yours,” She adds, making him chuckle again. “I just meant that you have lived different lives and have different approaches to things, but that doesn’t mean you can’t find common ground. He is older..” The Seeker knows he had already been sulking about the ‘age’ thing, but wasn’t sure why he was so worried about it.  
  
  
“What does age have anything to do with it? I know I’m not as old and wise as our dear Commander, but that doesn’t mean anything” The Inquisitor slips his fingers through hers again as they start to make their way up the steps towards the courtyard. He glances back over his shoulder at her “I may be young but I’m not stupid..” He frowns again starting to look disgruntled. “Does it bother you that I’m younger than you? Did it worry you that I was going to be the leader of the Inquisition when I’m such a young, inexperienced pup?” He asks making her snort at him and shake her head.  
  
  
“Stop.. Is this why you are getting so worked up about it being your birthday? Because you don’t want people to start questioning your age?” Cassandra sighs again taking two steps together to catch up with him, she moves in front of him, throwing her arms around him almost knocking him off balance. He wraps his arms around her waist again holding her tightly. “I always believed in you and knew you were who we needed. I didn’t even know how old you were when we first met and how could I ever be bothered that you are younger than me? We are meant to be together and you are meant to lead us”  
  
  
“You must have heard what they were saying about me” The Inquisitor replies letting her rest her head against his. Cassandra had heard what they had said about him, but she believed it was out of fear of the unknown than any kind of bad feelings towards the man behind the title. They had all talked badly about him, calling him unkind names and placing the blame on him for everything that had happened. They’d called him a traitor and a murderer.. People had called for his execution and it made Cassandra’s stomach turn to think of her sweet Inquisitor being placed in that situation now and having anyone calling for the end of his life. “Then on top of all of those things they believed about me I then started falling for you.. They thought of me like a silly boy chasing something he couldn’t have. You must have heard them talk about us”  
  
  
“I didn’t listen” Cassandra gives him a reassuring smile running her hands through his hair. Of course she did, but it hadn’t been the unkind words directed at the Inquisitor that she had noticed the most but the words directed at her that really stung. “Cradle snatcher..” Cassandra whispers against his neck making him laugh.  


“Is that what they called you?” The Inquisitor laughs again making her snort at him again. “I’m sorry, but that is funny.. Did they say it to your face?” He asks her bringing his hand up to stroke her own dark locks between his fingers.  
  
  
“Once” Cassandra replies dryly “I broke his nose and they didn’t whisper about me again,” The Inquisitor laughs again making her smile.   
  
  
“I’m sorry they said those things about you” The Inquisitor brushes his mouth against the side of her head. The Seeker sighs to herself, she was technically every name they called her but she knew she shouldn’t care.  
  
  
“But it is fine for you; you are the Inquisitor and can have any woman you desire.. You could have anyone, yet you still picked me? It is me that has my motives questioned, thinking I’m trying to gain power or use your status for my own gain. I’m just a Seeker, remember” Cassandra replies glancing up at Skyhold.  
  
  
“Just a Seeker? Don’t be ridiculous. You are definitely the most successful one in this relationship. Hand to the Divine.. A Seeker.. You brought this whole thing about; you are the driving force behind the Inquisition. I’m just the poster boy” The Inquisitor gives her a little shove in her shoulder with his trying to convince her. “I have the woman I desire and I didn’t pick you.. You just finally allowed yourself to love me in return. If anyone might have ulterior motives here its me” He chuckles.  
  
  
“I know they all said I’m too old for you. Does it not concern you that I’m older than you and carrying our child?” Cassandra asks him feeling him stroke the back of her ear and neck with his fingertips, he just shakes his head.  
  
  
“My only concern is for your wellbeing and the health of you both” Lord Trevelyan drops his hands from her neck to place flat on her stomach. “You are both what matters and for as long as I have you and our child, nothing else concerns me” The Inquisitor continues.  
  
  
“But I’m late in my life to be having a baby, there might be complications..” Cassandra begins but he brings his hand up to silence her.  
  
  
“I know..” The Inquisitor replies the anxious look she knew so well on his face. “I know Cass.. But we are meant to have this child together so I know that everything will be fine. The Maker will help us and keep you safe.. I wont let anything happen to you,” He adds replacing the worry with a reassuring smile. “Let me worry for the both of us, my Lady” Lord Trevelyan bends down to a crouching position, he places his hand on her stomach again bringing his mouth to press a kiss there.  
  
  
“Fine” The Seeker strokes his hair again giving him a smile; he was going to be the best father to their son or daughter. “I know that any names they called me were just in jealousy because I have found myself the perfect man. Such a handsome, attractive, kind, wonderful man” Lord Trevelyan just laughs as he stands up.  
  
  
“They are jealous that I have such an amazing woman in my arms” The Inquisitor shows his point by scooping Cassandra up in his arms, holding her legs over one arm and cradling her back with the other. “In my bed and in my heart” Lord Trevelyan adds carrying the Seeker up the stone steps to the front door of Skyhold, she reaches out to pull the door handle as he steps back helping her open it. The Inquisitor steps over the threshold carrying Lady Pentaghast, when he is suddenly engulfed by a huge cheer and noise.  
  
  
“Surprise!” Lady Montilyet shouts at the top of her voice.  
  
  
“Happy Birthday Boss!” Comes the booming voice of the Iron Bull. The inquisitor gently lowers Cassandra to her feet as his eyes focus on the sight in front of him, The Seeker moves behind him to push him further into the great hall and out of the door way, placing her hands gently on his shoulders guiding him forward. She looks at his face and the complete look of bemusement and shock that is plastered all over it.  
  
  
“What is going on?” The Inquisitor finally manages to mumble gazing round the room that has been decorated with banners and streamers. Cassandra watches his eyes move from the decorations, to the tables that have been set up for the feast, the comfy chairs in front of the fire place, to the large pile of carefully wrapped presents laid out on a rug and finally to all of his friends that are standing grinning at him. Cullen, Josephine, Leliana, Dorian, Iron Bull, Varric, Solas, Blackwall, Vivienne, Sera and even Cole stare back at him. “What are you all doing here? Did you do all this?” The Inquisitor adds looking overwhelmed.  
  
  
“Happy Birthday Ashton” Commander Cullen smiles placing his hand on The Inquisitors shoulder drawing him closer to them as they crowd round him all patting him on the arms and greeting him with hugs. “We wanted to celebrate your birthday” The Commander adds directing him towards the large wooden tables and benches, The Inquisitor slumps down onto one.  
  
  
“I don’t know what to say..” The Inquisitor says quietly, Cassandra sees not only that he is speechless but feeling quite emotional that they had gone to so much trouble for him. “Are they all for me?” He asks noticing the pile of presents again.  
  
  
“Well they aren’t for anyone else” Dorian laughs sitting down onto the bench himself.  
  
  
“Maybe someone should get the Inquisitor a drink” Varric chuckles “I think he’s going into shock and we might need to loosen him up a bit” He adds reaching for the tankers that have been set out on the table and the jugs of ale.

  
“Maybe we should eat something first..” The Seeker says removing the mug from the Inquisitors hand that is passed to him placing it on the table in front of him. He pouts a little before looking back at the gifts again, Cassandra laughs sitting down. “The kitchen has been busy all day preparing a feast for you, Inquisitor” Cassandra adds beckoning him over to sit at the table next to her by patting the empty space. The Inquisitor shuffles down the bench so he is sat at her side.  
  
  
“This is just too much” The Inquisitor shakes his head again looking between his friends as they all sit down to join him. Cullen sits down opposite the Inquisitor and Cassandra reaching for the mugs, helping Varric pour everyone a drink.  
  
  
“You deserve it, Inquisitor. We want you to know how much we care about you” Lady Montilyet says as she wrinkles her nose when she is offered a mug of ale.  
  
  
“Apparently this is a traditional custom for your kind” Solas takes the cup that is held out to him, bringing it up to his nose to have a sniff of the liquid inside. “Celebrating being closer to death?” He asks glancing around at the blank faces that stare back at him.  
  
  
“Just drink it and enjoy pointy!” Sera shouts slapping Solas on the back when he brings the mug up to his lips.  
  
  
“May I make a toast?” The Commander suddenly says drawing everyone’s eyes to him. Leliana looks to Cassandra with a sympathetic look, the Spymaster knew all about the problems there had been between the Commander and the Inquisitor.  
  
  
“Of course, Commander” Lady Pentaghast gives her friend a reassuring smile. The group all pick up their tankards and look to their Commander expectantly. She   
watches him clear his throat and suddenly look uncomfortable.  
  
  
“Inquisitor, Lord Trevelyan” The Commander begins clearing his throat again. “I think I speak for all of us when I say that we would like to wish you a very Happy Birthday..” Cullen adds receiving another smile from the Seeker. “Things have not always been easy but you have proven yourself as a formidable leader and an even better friend” Cullen nods not noticing some of the others mouths begin to drop open at his words. “You work tirelessly to help others, including all of us, and we wanted to give something back and show you that we are more than just brothers and sisters in arms. We are a family,” The Commander says smiling to himself.  
  
  
“Family!” Varric cheers lifting his cup thinking Cullen has finished, when he sees the Commander isn’t done he goes quiet shrinking in his seat.  
  
  
“We wouldn’t be where we are today without you and no matter what happens I want you to know that all of us have complete faith in you and will follow you until the very end. I am proud to serve you and fight at your side and I know everyone will agree that we are all well overdue a celebration like this, and what better thing to celebrate than your Birthday, Ashton?” The Commander finishes, but everyone remains quiet. “That was all” Cullen laughs nervously again quickly sitting down.  
  
  
“Thank you Cullen” The Inquisitor gives him a small smile not knowing how to respond to such a heartfelt toasting. “I appreciate you and everything you do.. All of you, you are my family and I couldn’t imagine a better group of people to have at my side” The Inquisitor reaches over to grasp Cullen’s hand shaking it. “Brothers” He says shaking his hand firmly. Cassandra leans into her lovers shoulder when he wraps his arm around her waist.  
  
  
“The Inquisitor!” The Iron Bull shouts raising his tankard high. “The Inquisitor!” The others shout in unison all raising their mugs too before bashing them against each other’s spilling some of the ale on the table.  
  
  
  
                                                            --------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
Lady Pentaghast cuddles closer to her Lord Trevelyan, resting her head against the perfect space on his shoulder as they sit in one of the large padded arm chairs with their feet up on another, in front of the fire. She wraps her arm around his stomach starting to feel so relaxed to the point of sleepy after they and their friends have finished feasting on the huge amount of food that had been laid out for them. She sighs a contented sigh when he rests his hand on her back, stroking his palm gently against her shoulder blades. The Seeker listens to the sound of her friends still toasting each other and laughing as they tell stories at the table, she smiles to herself thinking how good it feels to be exactly where she is right now.  
  
  
“Would you like to open your gifts?” The Seeker asks placing her hand over the Inquisitors that rests on her leg, she turns it over tracing her fingers over the place that she knows his mark can burst to life from.  
  
  
“Can’t we open them tomorrow?” Lord Trevelyan gives her a crooked smile watching her prod at his palm. Cassandra knew the mark was a sensitive subject and something that she was afraid of so she tried to show him it didn’t faze her or change her feelings for him, as often as she could.  
  
  
“It isn’t your Birthday tomorrow” Lady Pentaghast giggles when he tries to capture her finger with his hand but missing every time because she is too quick for him. She lets him take her hand again pulling it up to his chest cuddling her even closer to him. Cassandra strokes his chest gently making him sigh his own contended sigh. “Ashton” Cassandra prods him when she feels him sliding his hand down her back.  
  
  
“What?” He asks lifting his head to look at her. “I’m not doing anything,” He adds giving her an innocent smile. “I was just going to suggest we go to bed” The Inquisitor gives her a smile again that makes her consider his suggestion in a very positive way.  
  
  
“But I made you a cake..” Cassandra whispers before wrapping her arms around his neck leaning up to kiss him, she smiles against his mouth when he moves to cup her face and he tangles his legs with hers. Cassandra nips at his bottom lip making him deepen their kiss.   
  
  
“Must you?” Dorian chuckles when he approaches them making them reluctantly break apart. Cassandra blushes slightly when she realises their private moment wasn’t as private as they’d hoped, she lets the Inquisitor sit up in their chair directing her eyes back to the fire feeling embarrassed. She feels his hand move onto the back of her neck drawing her back to face him as Dorian sits in the chair they’d been using for their feet opposite them. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to interrupt” The Mage gives her an apologetic smile.  


“We were just talking about opening presents” Cassandra replies glancing at her perfect Inquisitor, who has the back of his hand over his mouth hiding his smile. “And cake” Lady Pentaghast adds.  
  
  
“You two have a strange way of talking” Dorian laughs again as The Seeker leans back into the chair again against The Inquisitors shoulder. “I would want to be kissing him all the time if I were you too” He gives them both a smile making the Inquisitor suddenly start coughing behind his hand, receiving a dig from his lover.  
  
  
“I am sat here, you know?” Lord Trevelyan laughs and glances at the Seeker for reassurance.  
  
  
“Are we opening presents?” Commander Cullen asks when he approaches them. Cassandra laughs to herself wondering what the Inquisitor must be thinking now that his great idea to whisk them away might have to be postponed.  
  
  
“You didn’t have to get me presents” The Inquisitor replies watching as they all drift away from the table and come to settle in front of the fire place, some sat on the floor and others in the arm chairs. The Seeker watches their blonde Commander lean down to place another couple of logs on the embers, giving the group some more warmth.

  
“Of course we did Boss” The Iron Bull replies as he tries to squeeze himself into one of the chairs, Cassandra laughs watching this thinking how big they actually are and how much space her and Ashton still had left in theirs.  
  
  
“Can I go first?” Lady Pentaghast asks sitting forward; she looks over her shoulder at the Inquisitor. “Do you mind?” She asks him making him shrug slightly.

  
“Is your gift appropriate for present company?” The Inquisitor asks her making everyone laugh, Cassandra turns and pokes her tongue out at him. “Sure, you go first Cass..” He adds rubbing her back again. The Seeker jumps to her feet moving away from the group to approach the large pile of presents, Cassandra couldn’t deny her beloved was very popular and people wanted to show their appreciation and care for him.  
  
  
“It’s going to take weeks to go through all of these” The Seeker laughs when she begins looking through for her own gift for him. “You do know you are going to need to write to all of these people and thank them, you can’t appear to be ungrateful” Cassandra glances back at the Inquisitor who just sighs.  
  
  
“I’ll get my Ambassador to take down the details so I can get right on that” The Inquisitor chuckles, she knew Josephine could take down all the details she wanted but he would still probably avoid doing it.  
  
  
“Here it is” Cassandra announces smiling; she pulls a long flat, immaculately wrapped present out from under some of the others. “Happy Birthday” Cassandra places the present into his waiting hands. “Be careful when you open it” The Seeker adds perching on the arm of his armchair so she can watch him opening it.

  
“Its heavy” The Inquisitor comments sliding his hand over the brightly coloured paper that is wrapped around his gift, he looks up at the Seeker before back at his present. Cassandra laughs when she sees him suddenly tear into it until he is down to the beautifully carved light wooden box, he moves his fingers slowly around the edge until he finds the latch.  
  
  
“I know it’s not much” Cassandra says quietly watching him flick the latch open. He lifts the lid slowly peering inside.  
  
  
“Is that Dragon Bone?” The Iron Bull asks leaning closer trying to see inside the box, he looks to Cassandra who just nods and smiles. “Wow, that is some find,” He adds nodding approvingly.  
  
  
“Cass this is too much” The Inquisitor replies as he reaches into the box, wrapping his hand around the carved handle of his new dual blades. She watches a smile creep onto his face when he feels the smooth bone beneath his palm and the cool surface. “Such craftsmanship” The Inquisitor adds as he lifts one of the blades out of the box, turning it gently. He watches the slight red glow from the runes as the light from the fire bounces off the blade.  
  
  
“Bran made them for me” The Seeker says placing her hand on his shoulder, enjoying watching how impressed he is with his gift. “And the Commander helped me source the materials” Cassandra adds with a smile to Cullen.  
  
  
“They are perfect” The Inquisitor smiles at her again placing the blade back in the box, Cassandra notices he looks like he would quite like to be running out into the yard with his blades to try them out.   
  
  
“He will balance them for you tomorrow so you can start using them” The Seeker watches him run his hands over them both again, he turns to face her drawing her down to kiss him. “I’m glad you like them” she smiles against his lips as he closes the lid carefully like a child with a prized possesion.  
  
  
“My go” Varric announces slapping his hands on his knees; he gets off of his chair again fetching his own gifts from the pile. The Inquisitor watches as Varric does several trips backwards and forwards bringing over a few small wrapped presents, each time, placing them on the floor in front of the Inquisitor. “Now, I wasn’t sure what to get you” Varric begins as he places the last present on the stack. “So I decided that the perfect solution was right in front of me,” Varric adds. “Happy Birthday Inquisitor, please have this, the complete works of Varric Tethras. No need to thank me” He smiles returning to his feet.  
  
  
“Thank you Varric, that was a very kind thought” The Inquisitor gives his friend a smile and looks up and down the stack, he had no idea there were so many books penned by Varric.  
  
  
“My gift is something we don’t have where I’m from” The Iron Bull announces picking up his present, tossing it into the lap of the Inquisitor. “I don’t think you appreciate how lucky you are to have them and the difference they make,” He adds with a smile as Lord Trevelyan picks up a badly wrapped gift.  
  
  
“Socks?” The Inquisitor asks looking between the bright green pair of socks and the Iron Bulls face as he unwraps them.   


“Socks!” The Iron Bull shouts happily. “They keep your feet warm and dry, something we need around here” He adds pointing to his own sock covered feet.  
  
  
“Thank you Bull. They are definitely my colour..” The Inquisitor smiles holding the socks up to show Cassandra, she tries to hide her laugh and takes them from him.  
  
  
“My gift is just a pile of Breeches” Sera laughs placing her present at his feet making the Inquisitor laugh and remember the time they first met her. “You don’t have to open it,” She adds sitting crossed legged on the floor again.  
  
  
“My gift is more practical” Leliana says as she lifts her own present up from the floor beside her, she holds them out to The Inquisitor who takes it mouthing ‘thank you’ to her. He unwraps the parcel slowly noticing the fine layer of paper that has been wrapped around his gift. “A good pair of gloves will keep your hands protected” Leliana adds when he rubs his fingers against the soft leather of the brown gloves. “I know you are self conscious about your hand, so when you are out you can go unnoticed when you wear them” Cassandra glances at his face, the Seeker obviously wasn’t the only one that was becoming more and more concerned about the Inquisitor losing control.  
  
  
“Thanks Leliana, I love them” The Inquisitor smiles to her.  
  
  
“I’m glad to see that no one else has the same gift for you” Dorian chuckles passing his present to Lord Trevelyan. “I saw this in a store the other day and knew it was perfect for you” Dorian continues watching him untie the big red bow that has been tied on top.  
  
  
“It’s a..” The Inquisitor begins as he takes hold of the dark black garment, lifting it up out of the wrapping paper.  
  
  
“A cloak!” Dorian laughs happily grabbing it out of the Inquisitors hands and beginning to unfold it, he holds the top letting the rest of it unravel so they can all get a better look at it. “Only the finest and softest I could find..” Dorian adds doing a twirl.  
  
  
“With fur” The Inquisitor looks sideways at Cassandra who returns his smile. “I don’t think I’ve ever owned an item of clothing with so much fur before, Dorian” The Inquisitor stands up to receive the cloak that is being held out to him again. “Thank you, it will be perfect for winter” He adds as the Mage begins trying to wrap it around his shoulders making him try it on. “Its warm in here, I’ll try it on later” The Inquisitor laughs patting him on the arm. It was a very fine cloak, but maybe not as practical as his usual leather armour.

  
“You are welcome” Dorian smiles looking pleased that his present has gone down so well, he sits back in his seat watching as the Commander steps up with a large white fur pelt. “Did you get him fur too?” Dorian asks with a huff as Cullen holds the fur out to the Inquisitor.  
  
  
“What’s this Cullen?” The Inquisitor asks accepting the soft pelt; he brings it to his lap placing his hands on it letting Cassandra do the same. The Seeker runs her fingers through it marvelling at the icy blue tinge to the fur and the way that it shimmers “I’ve never known of such a soft fur before, what is it?” Lord Trevelyan asks looking to the Commander.  
  
  
“They told me it’s a Snow Halla.. Even more of a rare variety than the Golden. Apparently they died out a long time ago but the pelt is supposed to bring you good luck. They say it will keep you warm on the coldest nights and protect you from harm.. It is the same one from the shop in Val Royeaux. I saw you both liked it so..” The Commander says going quiet. Of course Cullen had seen them looking at cradles in Val Royeaux and this had been part of the window display too. “I also purchased the piece of furniture that you were admiring. I’ve had it delivered to your quarters for safe keeping” Cullen adds with a smile. Cassandra feels the lump form in her throat at his words and the tears beginning to fill her eyes, the first gift for their child had come from Cullen. The Seeker sniffs, bringing her hand up to her face trying to hide the wave of emotion that hits her.  
  
  
“Thank you” The Inquisitor runs his hands through it again; glancing to his love seeing that she is close to tears with the Commanders generous gift. He places his hand over hers giving her a nudge with his shoulder. “From both of us” The Inquisitor adds finally thinking he was seeing what Cassandra saw in him. Before the Inquisitor can say anything else, The Seeker spots Solas patting his pockets for his own gift. Cassandra watches as the elf reaches into a pocket in his pouch, at his waist, pulling out a small glass vial.  
  
  
“I can’t tell you what this is” Solas begins holding the vial up between his fingers. The Seeker watches as the deep blood red liquid swirls on its own. “I can’t tell you what it is for, but you will know what to do” Solas adds staring at the bottle himself looking like he doesn’t want to hand it over before holding the bottle out to the Inquisitor. “You must promise me you will keep this with you at all times” Solas says suddenly grabbing hold of the Inquisitors wrist as he reaches to take the vial. Commander Cullen jumps his feet making his armchair’s feet scratch against the floor, sensing that something is off with Solas.   
  
  
“Its alright Cullen” The Inquisitor says motioning for Cullen to sit down and that he’s fine. “Why am I supposed to keep it with me? What is it?” The Seeker watches as the Inquisitor turns his hand over, opening it up to let the elf drop the bottle onto it. Cullen backs off slightly but doesn’t return to his seat when he sees the mark begin to burst into life making their friends all stand up looking concerned. “Solas!” The Inquisitor shouts dropping the vial to the floor and closing his hand tight in a fist, he wraps his other hand around it trying a look of panic on his face. The Seeker watches his eyes roll back in his head slightly in pain as he slumps back in his chair.  
  
  
“What did you do?!” Cassandra shouts angrily when she sees The Inquisitor close his eyes trying to focus on controlling the light and energy that threatens to burst free. “What did you do to him?” She asks again turning to the Elf who backs away slightly from her, The Commander steps between them trying to stop anything from happening.

  
“He’s fine” Solas replies dryly diverting his eyes to Lord Trevelyan who now has his hand held tightly against his chest and his head down, the mark on his hand still crackling angrily. “I’m trying to help” Solas adds trying to approach the Inquisitor again.

  
“He’s not fine” The Commander places his hands on the Mages’ chest pushing him backwards. “He’s in pain,” Cullen adds looking over his shoulder at the Inquisitor and the Seeker that has now knelt in front of him looking concerned.

  
“Are you okay?” The Seeker asks placing her hands over his trying to offer him some comfort. When the Inquisitor just nods she wraps her arms around him drawing him into her arms. Cassandra feels the mark still pulsing between them, she knew he had the power to tear the world apart and it frightened her.  
  
  
“Did you..” Dorian says as he bends down to pick up the vial “You should not be messing with what you don’t understand Solas. You are a powerful mage but this..” Dorian adds bringing the vial up to his face; he turns it in his hands watching the red liquid pulse angrily. “Whose blood is this?” Dorian asks glancing at Solas. “I’m assuming it belongs to our Inquisitor” Dorian adds raising an eyebrow when he sees the blood straining to escape from its container.  
  
  
“Lord Trevelyan’s” Solas answers quietly reaching to snatch the bottle away from the Tevinter. “And Lady Pentaghast’s” He adds trying to take the vial again.  
  
  
“What?” Cassandra asks looking angry again, she gets to her feet trying to snatch the vial for herself. “Why do you have our blood? What are you doing?” Solas knocks her hand away looking concerned.  
  
  
“Do not touch that vial, Seeker” Solas snarls, looking angry. “If you touch that vial something very bad will happen to you both” Solas adds finally managing to take it from Dorian’s hands and dropping it back into a small leather pouch. “It should only be handled by Lord Trevelyan from now on but never you. Do not touch it and do not open it, whatever happens”  


“Blood magic?” The Inquisitor asks looking up at them as the mark slowly starts to fade and withdraw back into his palm. “Why would you take our blood?” He asks again, Solas just shakes his head. “I’m alright..” The Inquisitor mumbles trying to shake off the bad feeling.  
  
  
“I can’t tell you why, Inquisitor” Solas sighs “But you must believe me when I say I am trying to protect you and your family. Promise me you will keep this vial with you and when you know that the time is right to use it.. Open the bottle” The Elf adds approaching the Inquisitor again, he shoulders past the Commander. “I did not mean to hurt you when I completed the spell, I didn’t know it would cause such a violent reaction with your mark. I’m sorry, but when the day comes that you need to use that concoction you will understand why I did this” He reaches out dropping the pouch into the Inquisitors lap. “Promise me you will not let her touch it. Promise me you will keep it close. Trust me”  
  
  
“I trust you” The Inquisitor replies looking up at the mage. “I promise I’ll keep it with me” Cassandra snorts hearing this, obviously annoyed that her lover is allowing this to happen.  
  
  
“Inquisitor” Cassandra huffs “We do not mess with blood magic.. My brother..” Cassandra adds throwing her hands up, she was starting to feel like the only sane one around.  
  
  
“If he says it is dangerous for you to touch it, you aren’t going anywhere near this thing.” The Inquisitor says standing up from his chair; he winces slightly feeling the last of the spark leaving his hand. He ties a knot in the top of the leather pouch, dropping it into his own pocket. “If he says I’m going to need this to keep you safe, then it stays with me,” The Inquisitor adds nodding.  
  
  
“I had to complete it on your Birthday” Solas adds turning to walk away. “My gift to you, my dear Inquisitor is the gift of life” Solas sighs as he moves away from them all, he looks over his shoulder again and shakes his head again before disappearing into his room.  
  
  
“Dorian” The Inquisitor says flatly turning to the Mage who moves to his side, bending his head to hear what he has to say. “Find out what that thing is and what he intends me to do with it. I don’t care what you have to do to find out. Contact your friends in Tevinter if you have to” Lord Trevelyan continues. “If we need to stop whatever this is that he’s placed on me with more blood magic.. Study it if you need to”

  
“No way” Cassandra shouts feeling herself start to get angry at even the thought of bringing this into their lives. “How could you even suggest that?” She asks seeing that his concern for her welfare is playing its part. “Blood magic Ashton?” She asks him again when he reaches his hand out to her, he places his hand on her arm trying to calm her. She had to believe he knew what he was doing, typical Solas to bring a dampener on the birthday celebrations.  
  
  
“Commander” The Inquisitor continues “Keep an eye on Solas. Don’t let him leave” Lord Trevelyan adds placing his hand on The Seekers waist pulling her into his arms. Cassandra frowns still not happy that he has even considered getting involved in Blood Magic but still feeling the need to trust his judgement. “Come on.. Don’t let Solas ruin the evening.. I’m fine,” The Inquisitor says trying to get her to relax into his arms. Cassandra lets him hold onto her, to sooth his own worries more than her own before walking away to sit in one of the chairs again.  
  
  
“Maybe we need another drink” Varric replies handing the Inquisitor his mug again.  
  
  
“We will deal with him, Inquisitor” The Commander nods holding his own mug out to tap against the Inquisitor’s. “We will not let anything happen to her” Cullen says again as he and The Inquisitor look at each other and then to the door that Solas has left through.  
  


                                                        --------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
“Oh the cake” The Seeker says jumping to her feet again, a short while later when everyone has gathered again on the chairs and are busy drinking and telling stories of their adventures. Everyone still appears to be tense after Solas’ gift but they are starting to relax again trying to forget about it. “Let me go and get it..” Cassandra adds ducking through one of the side rooms to collect the cake she had spent so much time creating for him. Lady Pentaghast picks it up carrying it carefully back to the group, placing one foot in front of the other slowly to not unbalance it.  
  
  
“Wow..” The Inquisitor laughs when he looks at the birthday cake she has brought before him “That sure is some cake” He adds letting his eyes move over the lopsided and precarious looking creation. Cassandra gives him a proud smile looking pleased with herself. “Thank you sweetheart” Lord Trevelyan adds as the plate is forced into his hands, he struggles to hold it not expecting it to be so heavy. He notices that there are lots of bare patches where she hasn’t quite spread the chocolate enough and it looks like it might collapse at any moment.  
  
  
“I made it all myself” The Seeker beams again making him laugh. “Apart from the chocolate” She whispers, looking around at them all. “You must all have a piece..” Cassandra adds before quickly moving back to the dining table again, picking up the stack of plates and the knife that is waiting. “You have to make the first cut, Inquisitor” She smiles again watching him place the cake on his knees.  
  
  
“Hand it over.. Cake is something I approve of,” The Iron Bull laughs holding out a waiting hand for a slice.  
  
  
“Okay okay I’ll cut it up” The Inquisitor looks up at them all again, away from the cake in his lap. “I don’t think I’ve ever seen such a fine cake” Lord Trevelyan adds glancing at Cassandra again giving her a reassuring smile.  
  
  
“Its actually my first” Cassandra says beginning to hover around them waiting to see what they think of her baking skills. She watches the Inquisitor pick up the knife and direct the tip into the top of the cake; he struggles a little to cut it making Cassandra laugh nervously. “Must be a dull knife,” The Seeker adds approaching him again to try and take the knife from him.  
  
  
“Its fine Cass, I’ve got it” The Inquisitor smiles at her again putting a bit more weight and effort behind the knife, finally managing to cut into it. The knife makes a strange noise as it comes into contact with the lumps and hard bits in the cake, Cassandra notices some of her friends beginning to laugh and smile still trying not to hurt her feelings.  


“There, its fine” The Seeker says quickly watching her love make another cut, creating a slice. He removes the knife, using it to leaver the wedge away from the main part of the cake.   


“Is it supposed to be that colour?” Leliana asks leaning forward eyeing the slice of cake suspiciously.

  
“Of course it is” The Inquisitor laughs giving her a pointed look. “Here Bull..” Lord Trevelyan says again placing it onto the plate and handing it to him, he takes it gratefully not seeming to be bothered at the strange appearance of the cake.  
  
  
“You know now I think about it” Dorian says eyeing the cake too. “I’m still rather full from that marvellous meal, I think I might pass on the cake” He adds as some of the others begin laughing and agreeing with him, all rubbing their stomachs and saying how full they are. Some of them get to their feet trying to get away from having to have some.  
  
  
“No” The Inquisitor suddenly says making everyone go quiet. “Lady Pentaghast has gone to the trouble of making this lovely cake for us to enjoy together” He adds looking between them all. “Now sit down and eat the cake,” Lord Trevelyan adds as Cassandra watches them all return their seats looking sheepish. “Its best if there isn’t any left over, in case I over indulge” He chuckles beginning to cut the cake up into equal slices for them all, he starts plating it up handing them out.  
  
  
“Why is my piece so big?” The Seeker asks moving to sit on the arm of his armchair when he hands her a plate. Cassandra looks up at their friends watching them all looking at the cake and then back to her and the Inquisitor.  
  
  
“Because you took time to make it, its only right you have the biggest piece” The Inquisitor gives her a smile making her smile again. “Tuck in Lady Pentaghast” The Inquisitor adds picking up his own slice of cake. Cassandra watches as he eyes it once more trying to debate if this is a good idea to be putting this anywhere near his stomach.

  
“How does it taste?” Cassandra asks watching him take a huge bite out of the cake before holding the rest in his hand; he begins to chew slowly as if he is struggling to sink his teeth into it. His face suddenly pales when he bites into something hard and everyone can hear the crunch of eggshells in his teeth. The Seeker watches him move the cake from one side of his mouth to the other, his brow furrowed slightly as he looks like he is trying to process what he is tasting. The Inquisitor coughs slightly trying to keep the look of disgust from his face.  
  
  
“Eat it. All of you” The Inquisitor says trying to stop the spray of cake crumbs coming from his mouth, his friends watch as he swallows hard trying to get the horrible cake out of his mouth as quickly as he can.  
  
  
“Its really good, Seeker” Varric nods enthusiastically as he takes a tiny bite out of the edge, he pales much as the Inquisitor had done when he tastes the burnt aftertaste and finds some egg shell of his own.  
  
  
“It really is” Leliana laughs pretending to put some into her mouth. “Mm yummy” she announces over acting a chewing and swallowing action.  


“For a first attempt” Dorian laughs when he breaks a piece of and pops it into his mouth. “Not bad” The Mage coughs trying to hide the fact he is spitting the cake out into his hand and throwing it under his chair.  


“Your go..” The Inquisitor gives the Seeker a smile again, holding out his wedge to her inviting her to take a bite. Cassandra leans down, taking a bite not quite as big as his. She chews slowly for a moment, her eyes widening when she realises how awful it is. The Inquisitor chuckles when she begins gagging, spitting the cake out all over the floor.   


“Cullen, don’t eat it!” The Seeker shouts when she notices the Commander is lifting his piece to his mouth trying to be supportive of her efforts. Cassandra jumps up and moves to where he sits, slapping the cake from his hands onto the floor making everyone laugh. “That is the worst thing I’ve ever tasted in my life..” Cassandra says sadly shaking her head. “Why did you all eat that?” She asks looking between them all watching them all trying to hide the rest of their portion. “Why was it so crunchy?” The Seeker adds looking embarrassed.  
  
  
“I believe that was egg shell” Blackwall say matter of factly, pushing the plate of cake as far away from him as he can.  
  
  
“It sounds like I had a lucky escape” The Commander laughs relieved that he isn’t going to have to try it, he watches as The Seeker begins kicking the cake away with her boot, trying to hide all evidence of it.  
  
  
“Cassandra, we are your friends. If you present us with something you’ve worked hard to make, we will eat it and tell you how good it is” Dorian laughs wiping the reminisce of the crumbs from his mouth. “But if the need ever comes over you again to make anything, for all of our sakes, please don’t” He adds making her blush again.

  
“I just wanted to make something nice” The Seeker sighs moving to her Inquisitor again, he pulls her down onto his lap wrapping his arms around her. Cassandra smiles slightly when he kisses her cheek trying to make her feel better. “You made me eat it” She frowns suddenly turning to stare at him.

  
“You made me eat it first,” The Inquisitor laughs as she places her hands over his. “I’m sorry, I know you tried,” He adds resting his chin on her shoulder, nuzzling his mouth against her neck.  
  
  
“I actually like it” The Iron Bull announces when they all turn to see he has finished his slice and is reaching for the next. “Hand it over,” He adds scooping some more   
into his mouth.  
  
  
“Thank you, all of you for what you’ve done for me today” The Inquisitor says nodding his head, Cassandra sees him look over each of his friends with a smile that they all return. “I know I’ve been difficult about this day but I’m lucky to have friends like you. I’m sorry about Solas’ little interruption earlier” The Inquisitor adds, he glances at Cassandra and then back at them again. “Thank you for the thoughtful gifts, too. Its my first birthday away from Ostwick and you’ve all made it great” He smiles again as Cassandra moves herself to sit on one knee so she can wrap her arm around his shoulders and can look at him.  
  
  
“Anytime, Inquisitor” Comes the reply. “We had to celebrate your birthday” Another one. “Next year we’ll invite all of the Lords and Ladies” Lady Montilyet adds. Cassandra feels his eyes on her again and realises that this was probably going to be the closest thing they would ever get to the perfect time to tell them all their news. They were already celebrating and together; they were all here and in their home. For now, safe.

  
“You should tell them Ashton” Lady Pentaghast says meeting his eyes with hers. “We shouldn’t be scared about this news anymore. Tell them..” She says again watching his eyebrows rise slightly in surprise, The Seeker brings her other hand up to his cheek rubbing her finger against his skin. “Family remember?”

  
“Are you sure?” The Inquisitor asks her trying to decipher the expression on her face. “We can wait,” He adds moving to place his hand on her stomach. “We still have time. I know you wanted to keep it a secret for as long as possible” He whispers as quietly as he can making her smile, they were both scared of what their news meant to the Inquisition and to themselves but she knew she needed to tell them.  
  
  
“I knew it!” Varric shouts jumping out of his chair. “I knew there was something different about you,” He adds pointing at the Seeker making Cassandra dip her head and smile. Observant little dwarf.  
  
  
“Be quiet Varric” Cassandra laughs as he points between her and the Inquisitor, he claps his hands together looking excited as everyone else looks blank.  
  
  
“What is this news?” Lady Montilyet asks looking at the Inquisitor, waiting for him to say something. Cassandra watches the Inquisitor lean his head back to rest on the   
back of the arm chair, The Seeker wraps her arm around his neck moving her mouth to his ear.  
  
  
“Tell them or I’ll do it” Cassandra laughs as he raises his head again to look at his friends and followers that are all on the edge of their seats waiting to hear what he has to say. The Seeker knew in truth he had wanted to shout the news from the towers of Skyhold as soon as they’d found out, but she had convinced him that it should remain a secret to keep them all safe. Now she had given him his chance to tell them all that he was going to be a father.

  
“Well.” The Inquisitor begins moving his arm around The Seekers shoulders. “We have something we want you all to know..” He adds huffing slightly not really knowing what to say. “We know this news might be met with mixed feelings and we do understand your concern..” The Inquisitor continues, Cassandra sighs slightly.  
  
  
“Tell them” Cassandra says again placing her hand over his on her stomach.  
  
  
“Lady Pentaghast is pregnant” Lord Trevelyan rushes out, waiting for everyone’s reaction to their news. “We are having a baby..” He adds catching his Seekers eyes again. “I’ve been given the greatest gift of becoming a father” The Inquisitor ends looking back to his friends, watching all them begin to process the news. They suddenly all being babbling excitedly and raising their voices.  
  
  
“Truly?” Leliana asks quickly getting to her feet looking at Cassandra, when The Seeker just nods grinning Leliana rushes to them both throwing her arms around the Inquisitor and the Seeker squeezing them into a hug. “That is the best news you could ever tell us!” Leliana lets go of them both wrapping her arms just around the Seeker. “Oh Cassandra.. A mother!” Leliana sobs clearly happy for her friend.  
  
  
“I knew it!” Varric shouts again as Cassandra climbs off of The Inquisitors lap letting him stand up, she watches Varric begin shaking his hand and slapping him on the back congratulating him. “Congratulations Seeker, you and the Inquisitor will be great parents” Varric adds placing his hand on her arm.  
  
  
“You old Dog, Inquisitor!” The Iron Bull shouts pulling them both into a big bear hug, he quickly lets go of them forgetting his own strength. He slaps the Inquisitor on the back nearly knocking him off of his feet. “Your child will be protected by myself and the chargers. I swore a life oath to the Inquisitor and it extends to his blood” The Bull adds giving Cassandra a smile that she returns.  
  
  
“Such wonderful news, Lady Pentaghast” Dorian smiles warmly at her, drawing the Seeker towards him. “I’m so happy for you both” He adds pulling away to look at her. “You both deserve so much happiness and you will be a natural. I’m looking forward to little Inquisitor’s and Seekers running about the place” He smiles again making   
her nod. “Inquisitor.. Well done” Dorian laughs hugging him too.  
  
  
“I told you everything would be okay” Commander Cullen glances at the Inquisitor who is busy discussing what the baby would look like with Dorian, he smiles at his friend as takes hold of The Seekers hand pulling her into his arms holding her tightly. “You will be great, I know you will” Cullen grins when The Seeker hugs him back. “I’ll be here if you need me” He adds letting her go her, he already knew about the baby and had already promised he would take care of them.  
  
  
“I can’t say I’m keen on babies but I’m pleased for you, darling” Cassandra hears Vivienne telling the Inquisitor, she sees him look at her giving her a nod to show her that everything was going to be fine. “Just think of the influence this child will have” She adds with a laugh.  
  
  
  
                                                            --------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
“Come to bed, Inquisitor” Lady Pentaghast says watching her lover stand in front of the mirror in their bedroom from her spot on the bed, looking at his own reflection. She bites her bottom lip to keep from laughing when she sees that he is wearing some of the gifts that his friends have given him; the dark brown supple leather gloves from the Spymaster and the cloak from Dorian. He glances over his shoulder at her, wrapping his new fur trimmed cloak around his body making her smile. Cassandra laughs when she watches him swish it around him slightly as he turns to face her, he throws the cloak over his shoulder placing his hands on his bare hips. The Seeker lets her eyes trail from his face and down his body when she notices that he is also wearing the bright green socks and nothing else. “Now..” She adds licking her bottom lip.  
  
  
“I’m sorry for what happened with Solas” The Inquisitor mumbles making the Seeker sigh, she had hoped this wouldn’t be brought up again tonight. “I’m sorry if you don’t think my decision was the right one,” He adds approaching her.   
  
  
“Its not your fault” The Seeker crawls to the end of the bed as he stops there, kneeling up to his height. “I just don’t like the thought of that being brought into our home. Its dangerous Ash” She reaches for the clasp at his neck that is holding his cloak together, undoing it to let it fall away from his shoulders and onto the floor.   
  
  
“I know, and so might this vial be” The Inquisitor shakes his head glancing over at his leather breeches that have been left on the floor where they had undressed each other. The Seeker knew she would never forget the sight of their blood swirling and fighting to be freed and that somewhere in his pocket it was waiting.  
  
  
“Just be careful,” The Seeker whispers quietly sliding her hands from his shoulders to his chest. “Don’t think about it,” She adds bringing her hand up to his neck.  
  
  
“Is green my colour?” He asks her again watching as she lifts his hands in front of them, tugging each finger so he can remove the leather gloves. “How do I look?” The Seeker lets them drop to the floor along with the cloak and wraps her arms around his neck.

  
“Perfect” Cassandra whispers as he slips his arms around her pulling her naked body against his. “No socks in bed, Inquisitor” The Seeker whispers against his cheek before pressing a kiss there.   
  
  
“Don’t you like them?” He asks with a chuckle as his Seeker moves her lips from his cheek slowly down his neck, she pulls back from him so she can get her mouth on more of his skin.  


“They are fine, just take them off” Cassandra trails her lips lower nipping at his collarbone. “The sooner you lose the socks the sooner you can have me” Cassandra giggles when he quickly springs to action, bending down to remove the socks from his feet discarding them with the other gifts. When he stands up again, she places her hands on his chest rubbing his skin gently.  
  
  
“Happy?” The Inquisitor huffs before letting his head roll back slightly when she replaces her hands with her mouth, brushing her lips over his chest. The Seeker lets her tongue slowly circle his nipple making him sigh.  
  
  
“So happy” Cassandra smiles against his skin continuing to tease him. The Inquisitor sighs again when she blows on the damp patch that she has left behind, he brings his hands up to her shoulders leaning his head back.  
  
  
“Seeker” The Inquisitor mumbles quietly, enjoying the feeling of his mouth on her skin. He lifts his hand to run through her hair when she trails her mouth lower, pressing gentle kisses on his stomach. He huffs again becoming distracted by her hands that she begins sliding down his back to his waist, his Seeker moves her hands onto the back of his thighs tickling his skin with her finger tips.  
  
  
“Get on the bed” Cassandra orders him removing her mouth from his stomach, she glances up at her lover seeing the look of lust on his face. “Do as your told” She adds when he doesn’t budge from his spot giving him a light smack on his behind to get him moving.  
  
  
“So demanding” The Inquisitor laughs moving around to the side of the bed. He climbs on top of the covers where The Seeker has laid out the white fur, turning to lay on his back but propping himself up on the pillows. Cassandra feels his eyes on her as she crawls up the bed again, stopping to kneel between his legs.

  
“Now where was I?” Cassandra asks him leaning forward to press a gently kiss against his lips making him smirk. The Seeker moves back onto her knees trailing her hands down his body, she bends down to press her mouth to his chest again. The Inquisitor leans his head back letting out another sigh, best birthday ever. Lady Pentaghast places her hands on his thighs rubbing his skin beneath her hands as she nuzzles her mouth against his stomach, biting gently making him arch his hips and hiss. “Do you like that Lord Trevelyan?” The Seeker asks him as his hands move to her head again, she chuckles when he just nods suddenly unable to speak.  
  
  
“Maker” The Inquisitor groans when his lover takes a hold of him in her hand, pressing another kiss to the soft skin at his hip. Cassandra smiles to herself when she feels him tangle his fingers in her hair.   
  
  
“Shh” The Seeker lets out the word against his skin, feeling him begin to wriggle where he lays trying to get more contact with her hands. He bends his knees as The Seeker nips at his skin again, pressing her lips into the light hair beneath his bellybutton making him whimper. Cassandra continues to move her fist up and down her lover’s length, she glances up from the place she has settled her mouth to see him gazing down at her watching her every move. “Are you watching?” The Seeker asks him lifting her head to return his gaze.  
  
  
“Uhhuh” The Inquisitor replies, a flush already building on his face from the way she is touching him. The Seeker slides one hand up his body again stroking his chest while the other grasps him tightly at the base, when she bends her head to press a kiss to tip she hears him groan again. Cassandra feels his hand move to her neck as he places the other one on his stomach, she looks up at him again catching his eyes when she wraps her mouth around him making him moan.  
  
  
“You taste delicious” The Seeker whispers licking her lip, she watches his face when she begins sliding her tongue from base to tip and taking him back into her mouth again. Cassandra takes hold of his hand moving it to the back of her head enjoying the noises she is drawing for her lover with her lips and hands, when she looks up at him again she sees he has closed his eyes and is lost in the feeling of her. “Sweeter than any chocolate” The Seeker adds working him with her hand until he begins arching his back trying to not rock his hips. Lady Pentaghast hears her lover groan again and curse to himself.  
  
  
“You will drive me crazy” The Inquisitor groans again when she continues sucking him between her lips, sliding her tongue over the most sensitive part of him while holding him tight in her hand. Cassandra suddenly lets go of him moving to straddle his thighs, The Inquisitor lets out a frustrated noise at the sudden lack of her mouth on him.

  
“I’ve never heard you complain before” The Seeker giggles wriggling her hips into his lap.  
  
  
“Why did you stop?” He pants placing his hands on her hips trying to pull her closer to him, Cassandra gives him an innocent smile directing his hands away and trying to stop herself from letting him throw her to the bed and take her.  
  
  
“Because I’m not done with you yet” The Seeker replies leaning up on top of him letting him get a wonderful view of her naked body on top of him. “Did you get everything you wanted for your birthday?” Lady Pentaghast looks down at the man beneath her and between her thighs with a smile; she notices the flush she has caused in his face and his look of arousal when he gazes back at her. She places her hands on his chest trailing them slowly down to his stomach as she leans forward to capture his mouth with hers, pressing her bare chest against his. “Is there anything else you would like?” The Seeker asks when he moves his hands down her back.  
  
  
“No more cake..” The Inquisitor laughs, receiving a scowl from his Seeker causing him to laugh further. “But thank you for trying” He adds watching Cassandra sit up, on top of him. He glances down at her hands that are moving agonizingly slowly down his body, she leans forward again placing one hand beside his head while the other slides between them making him groan at her touch. “Cassandra” He sighs closing his eyes when she wraps her hand around him. “I want you,” He adds digging his fingers gently into her hips.  
  
  
“Anything else?” Lady Pentaghast asks him nuzzling her mouth against his cheek, enjoying seeing the effect she has on him. “Maybe some more chocolate?” The Seeker whispers against his skin continuing to move her hand making him moan again.

  
“So that was your plan? Lure me into bed with your body and the promise of sex, then feed me chocolate until I cant move?” The Inquisitor leans up on his arms letting Cassandra place her hand on his shoulder for support, she begins placing light kisses on his jaw enjoying the sounds she is drawing from him with every move she makes with her hips.   
  
  
“No, my plan was to lure you to bed with my body and the promise of sex and let you make an honest woman out of me” Cassandra smiles when she feels his adams apple bob beneath her mouth. “Maybe you can have both sex and chocolate,” The Seeker coos at him moving her lips to nibble at his ear lobe. “Now where did I put that bowl?” Cassandra adds glancing around her, she removes her hand from him making him let out a disappointed sigh. She leans over from her position, so that she can reach the bowl that she has left on the bedside table. Cassandra smiles when she watches her lover lean back again into their pillows, feeling him slide his hands gently up her legs enjoying the feeling of his warm palms on her skin. When he brings them to rest on her thighs she is sure she can feel the pulsing of the mark on his hand.  
  
  
“I did wonder if you planned on having a midnight snack” The Inquisitor quips as he watches her pick up her prize before settling back onto straddling his lap, she rocks her hips slightly receiving another throaty groan from her Lord Trevelyan. The Seeker was having a difficult time herself not giving in and letting him find his way inside her, but she was enjoying the way he was squirming too much to stop.  
  
  
“Well it is after midnight..” The Seeker runs the tip of her finger around the edge of the rim to catch a drip that has formed there before dipping a digit into the still melted fondant. “..And I did tell you I had plans for you” Cassandra adds seeing the Inquisitor swallow hard at the thought, watching her lick the small blob of chocolate off of her own finger. The Seeker watches his tongue trail over his lips as if they are suddenly dry; she knew what that tongue was capable of.  
  
  
“Don’t tease me,” The Inquisitor mumbles, raising his eyebrows when his lover dips her hand back into the bowl. This time when she brings her finger up to her mouth she makes sure to wrap her lips around it, making sure he is watching her. She hears him whimper a little, his eyes fixed on the movements of her mouth and lips.  
  
  
“I would never tease you,” Lady Pentaghast smirks. “I’m just very much enjoying having my Inquisitor beneath me, at my mercy, while deciding what I might do to you next” she adds while wiping a little of the fondant from the corner of her mouth. “Besides my Lord, we both know you would be able to over power me..” The Seeker continues, she leans forward until her lips are close to his. “So tell me who is teasing who? Maybe I’ll keep you like this all night.. Maybe I’ll lick chocolate off of every inch of your body” Cassandra brushes her mouth against him but pulls back before he can kiss her properly.  
  
  
“Cass..” The Inquisitor croaks when she runs her hand over his chest again, feeling his heart thumping under her touch and the sheen of sweat that is beginning to form on his skin. Lady Pentaghast trails her fingers slowly through the light hair on his pecs as he leans up to get a better look at her. “If you don’t touch me again..” He groans in frustration.

  
“I am touching you” The Seeker coos back at him, placing the bowl of chocolate on the bed so she can have both hands back in use. Lady Pentaghast slips her hands down to his stomach again as if it emphasizes the fact that she is touching every part of him, she feels his muscles straining under his skin as he moves his own hands up her naked back. Cassandra scoops up another, much larger drop of chocolate holding it up in front of his face. “Would you care for a lick?” She asks him, her own eyes moving from his to his waiting mouth.  
  
  
“Yes” Lord Trevelyan replies from his throat, he licks his lips again placing his hands on her thighs as he had done before. Cassandra bites her bottom lip slightly to keep any sound escaping her mouth when she sees his tongue poke out to lick the sweetness from her finger. The Seeker was sure she had never seen anything as enticing as her lover’s mouth and wondered how she ever thought she was going to be able to fight her want to be with him. The Inquisitor draws her finger past his lips with his tongue, his eyes glued to hers as he starts sucking the chocolate off the tip.  
  
  
“How does it taste my Lord?” The Seeker asks as she leans forward again, bringing her face close to his when he has finished lapping up the treat. Cassandra feels him squirm beneath her again, lifting his knees trying to get more contact between her, his body and the part of him that strains achingly hard between his legs. “Behave yourself Lord Trevelyan” Cassandra whispers as she quickly darts her tongue from her mouth to lick the small pink scar on his top lip, removing the bit of chocolate he has missed with the tip of her tongue. “Mmmm” The Seeker moans deciding her lovers mouth and body is the perfect accompaniment to the dark, sweet substance.  
  
  
“When you make noises like that..” The Inquisitor huffs trying to capture her mouth with his but she dodges his kiss. “I already told you how good you taste, with or without that” Cassandra smiles at his words watching him move his hand from her thigh, to scoop some chocolate up onto his own finger. He brings it to his mouth but The Seeker grabs hold of his hand pulling it towards her, she wraps her lips around his finger making him laugh. “Save some for me” The Inquisitor chuckles attempting again to have a taste for himself, Cassandra watches him bring another finger full to his mouth licking some that has started dripping onto his hand. She fixes her eyes on his lips again, thinking how kissable they always were even when she wanted to resist him.

  
“Kiss me” The Seeker whispers to him again leaning forward to wrap one arm around his neck. Lady Pentaghast feels him move his hands to cup her face pulling her mouth to his so she cant continue to deny him her kisses, this time she doesn’t pull away but lets herself get lost in his mouth and the urgency that he is kissing her.   
  
  
“Maker you are beautiful,” The Inquisitor pants when he pulls back from her, letting them both catch their breath. Cassandra smiles against his lips letting him wrap his arms around her body holding her against him, he moves his mouth to her neck kissing the soft skin at her jaw making her sigh.   
  
  
“No more chocolate” Cassandra sighs again feeling him remove his mouth from her throat giving her a puzzled expression. “You will need to watch what you eat now you are twenty five” The Seeker continues “You aren’t young anymore and you need to start taking care of your body” she giggles receiving a snort from her lover.  
  
  
“I’ll have you know Lady Pentaghast, I am in the prime of my life” The Inquisitor says as he hears the moan that escapes her lips when he places his hands up her thighs, up the smooth expanse of her skin to her breasts. “I am in perfect physical health,” He adds letting his palms move slowly over her.  
  
  
“For now..” Cassandra moans again and arches her back at his touch when his talented fingers begin rubbing her sensitive skin, circling around her nipples. In truth he was the perfect specimen of a man and she knew it, her sweet Inquisitor showed all the enthusiasm and vigour of a man his age but when she looked into his eyes, she knew she saw an older soul staring back. The Seeker had never intended to fall in love with a man so much her junior, but so far there had been only advantages to being with him.  
  
  
“I’ve never had any complaints” The Inquisitor chuckles as he dips his head again to press soft kisses against her collarbone. Cassandra leans her head back enjoying the feeling of his mouth and hands.  
  
  
“I don’t wish to know about your conquests” The Seeker replies trying to keep her voice as evenly as she can when he is doing such wonderful things with his tongue and a particular spot on her throat he knows she loves. The Inquisitor laughs against her skin, Cassandra hated her little pangs of jealousy and insecurities but her lover was always quick to sooth them away.   
  
  
“I don’t even recall anyone but you.. From the second I set eyes on you, there was only you” The Inquisitor nips at her earlobe gently. “You are all that I will ever want or need.. But I’ve never heard anything but positive things come from your mouth in regards to my body” He takes hold of her hand in his, guiding it down his well defined chest, over his hard chiselled abs and lower to almost her favourite part of him. Lady Pentaghast bites her bottom lip giving him a smile, he managed to say the sweetest things and still place her hands on him. He was literally perfect and it was clear for everyone to see.  
  
  
“I’m only looking out for your best interest” The Seeker smiles again leaning forward, she moves her hands to his chest pushing him so he is laying back on their bed again. “I need to keep your stamina in check so you can continue to pleasure me every day and night. I don’t want to tire you out My Lord” Cassandra adds, leaning forward to press herself against his chest again, feeling his body shake in a laugh beneath her.  
  
  
“I assure you My Lady that my stamina is more than adequate to fore fill your every need and then some” Lord Trevelyan reaches out to brush his hand through her dark locks, letting his fingers tangle into her hair he draws her face closer to his. The Seeker brushes her lips against his softly thanking the maker for every second they got to spend together.  
  
  
“I hope it was a Birthday to remember” Lady Pentaghast presses kisses against the side of his mouth, moving across his jaw. The Seeker slowly moves her hand down his chest again and slips it between their bodies that are pressed tightly together. Cassandra feels the Inquisitors eyes on her again making her flush under his gaze, he runs his hands down her back again to her hips. She lets her fingers wrap around him again, feeling how much she has already worked him up and has him aching to be inside her.   
  
  
“It’s been my best yet..” The Inquisitor groans again, one that she feels in his chest pressed against him. “Because of you” He adds giving the soft flesh beneath his hands a squeeze. The Seeker flicks her tongue out to lick his top lip again before he wraps an arm around her neck pulling her closer to crush their mouths together in a kiss. The Seeker continues to let her hand move around him as his tongue slides against hers, his hands trying to pull her closer to him still. Cassandra leans back again so she is sat up, drawing him up with her not breaking her mouth from his so she can position herself over him again.

  
“Ashton” The Seeker hears herself moan into his open mouth when his hand reaches beneath her to guide himself deep inside her. She places her arms around his neck, his arms around her waist using him to support her and allowing her to rock her hips on top of him. The Seeker bites her bottom lip trying to stop herself from shouting down the walls of Skyhold when her Inquisitor begins directing her movements, sure that she is seeing stars and knowing it wont take her long to reach the edge with the way he is touching her. “Happy Birthday my Sweet Inquisitor” Cassandra moans again as he ducks his head down wrap his tongue around her nipple.  
  
  
“Just wait till your Birthday” Lord Trevelyan replies pressing his mouth to her neck again making her sigh.


End file.
